Sonic Truth or Dare
by ConnorTheEchidna
Summary: The Sonic characters  & a few OC's  compete in a game of Truth or Dare. Please suggest Dares/Truths in your reviews.


Sonic Truth or Dare!

Me: Hello everyone. Today me, Sonic & our friends are gonna partisipate in a game of Truth or Dare!

Sonic: Enough introductions already!

Me: Zip it Hedgehog. I need to do the Disclaimer first.

Sonic: I'll do it! (Says in one breath) Me & the other Sonic characters are owned by Sega. Fan Characters (OC's) are owned by Connor The Echidna (Unless stated otherwise).

Me: OK we can start now. But first. If someone refuses a dare or doesn't answer a truth. You have to go down to the shower room & stand in a shower with the cold water on for 10 seconds.

Sonic: W-Water! Epp!

Me: (Smirks) Anyway let's press on.

**********Dares by Connor The Echidna**********

Sonic - Kiss Amy for 5 seconds.

Tails - Smash up the Tornado II.

Knuckles - Let Rouge take the Master Emerald.

Amy - Burn your Sonic doll.

Me: OK Sonic. Here's your dare. You have to kiss Amy for 5 seconds & not complain.

Amy: Yippe! =D

Sonic: Eww...

Me: Either ya kiss her or get a cold shower.

Sonic: =( (Shuts eyes & kisses Amy)

Me: (Smirks again)

Me: You're next Miles Prower.

Tails: It's Tails ya doouchbag!

Me: Whatev. Your dare. Smash up the Tornado II.

Tails: WWWHHHHAATT!

Me: You heard me. (Hands him a hammer)

Tails: Hell no! (Runs to the shower room, turns on the cold water & stands in the shower) ARGH! TOO COLD!

Me: Pwned.

Me: Hey Knux. You're gonna love this dare.

Knuckles: I ain't smashing the Master Emerald!

Me: No. You have to let Rouge take it.

Knuckles: (Turns Pale) Wha-?

Me: Do you accept the dare?

Knuckles (Looks between the Master Emerald & a shivering Tails) OK. =(

Rouge: (Grabs the Master Emerald & runs off with it) Shiny...

Knuckles: ='(

Me: Aww... Too bad.

Me: Hey Amy. Ya know the Sonic Doll you have?

Amy: Ya?

Me: Burn it.

Amy: (Mouth drops) Huh?

Me: BURN... IT.

Amy: NO!

Me: Burn it or take a cold shower.

Amy: (Goes to take a cold shower)

Me: She took the doll too. Obssesed freak.

Sonic: You do know she's gonna hammer you for saying that.

Me: Yea right.

Amy: (Whacks him hard on the head with her Piko Poko Hammer)

Me: Ow.

**********Dare by Sonic The Hedgehog**********

Connor - Stay in the sunlight for an hour,

Sonic: Payback time Echidna.

Me: Oh yea?

Sonic: Yea! I dare you to go out into the sunlight & stay there for an hour.

Me: No way.

Sonic: Cold Shower then.

Me: Fine. (Has a cold shower)

Sonic: &!/...

**********Truths by Connor The Echidna*********

Shadow: Do you love Maria?

Rouge: Who do you like more? Knuckles or Shadow?

Blaze: How did you get fire powers?

Silver: Why do you have stupid hair?

Me: Hey Shads.

Shadow: Hmph... Don't call me that.

Me: Sorry. But I have a question. Do you love Maria. As in 3 ?

Shadow: (Blushes) Well... I...

Me: Hmm...?

Shadow: (Whispers) Yes...

Me: Thought so.

Shadow: & I will destroy GUN for what they did!

Me: Wait till after the T&D.

Me: Rouge. Which do you prefer? Knuckles The Echidna. Or Shadow The Hedgehog.

Rouge: Probably Shadow. Knuckles just whines about his little jewel. Honstly he could make a fortune if he sold it.

Me: Guess he doesn't want to. (Turns around)

Rouge: (Takes a World Ring from his pocket) Thank you. (Runs off)

Me: What?

Me: Hey Blaze.

Blaze: What do you want?

Me: I'm curiosis. How did you get fire powers?

Blaze: (Thinks) I THINK it had something to do with Iblis. But then again. Hmm...

Me: Can't fully answer?

Blaze: No.

Me: Go take a cold shower.

Blaze: &!/ YOU! (Throws a fireball at him)

Me: ARGH! I'M ON FIRE!

Me: Hello Silver. Or as I call you, Pothead the Porqipine.

Silver: I'm not a Porqipine!

Me: Whatever Pothead.

Silver: (Growls)

Me: Anyway. Why is your hair so stupid?

Silver: It's not stupid! It's cool.

Me: Have ya looked in a mirror?

Silver: (Uses Telekenisis to pick him up & throw him into a lake)

Me: Hah! I can swim you know!

Rayquaza: (Pops out of the water)

Me: A-A Pokemon? In the Sonic World! Oh crap... 0_O

Rayquaza: (Eats him)

Author Notes: First T&D is done! Send in your own Truths &/Or Dares in a review. Ya can truth/dare any Sonic character including me.

Rayquaza from Pokemon & Super Smash Bros. Brawl makes an apperance here. & eats me. Crap, Oh well. I healed.

Sonic also tries to get his own back on me by exploting my Vampire side but I'm not dumb.

Oh & Sonic & Blaze swear. Luckly censored. 


End file.
